Summer Is
by SeeingXxViolet
Summary: Yaoi one-shots! Possible yuri in later chapters. Chapter two is up - Ikuto/Tadase!
1. Beauty

**Kitase-chan: Hiii everyone :D**

**Well, I know I have other stories in progress at the moment, but I wanted to do the first chapter of this one to take a break from those, and because it was half-finished anyway. The first chapter (because hopefully there'll be more) is a Tadase/Nagi one-shot. Yay! XD**

**So, urm, I must apologise if Tadase seems a little OOC - but this is yaoi universe, it had to be done. My reasoning (my excuse, really) is that in this fic they've been in a sort-of-relationship for some time, so he would be less hesitant than he is with Amu. Anyway, I started writing this with with the intention that Tadase would be the seme, as it seemed more appropriate to this particular plot. But by the end I kinda gave up on that idea. xD I think they switch roles a few times. Oh well. ****Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

Nagihiko Fujisaki watched, one eyebrow raised, as the small caramel-haired girl he could at times hardly believe he associated with pulled from her bag a total of not one, not two, but _fourteen_ oversized inflatable beach toys. She danced around them in triumph, laughing defiantly at those who had doubted her ability to fit them all in whilst in their fully inflated state. 'Let's swim now!' Yaya piped, with enough enthusiasm for a team of cheerleaders. 'I can't wait to see Amu-chi and Nade in their bikinis!'

'Yaya-_chan,_' Amu protested, flushing.

'Don't be embarrassed, Hinamori!' Kukai clapped her on the back, laughing. 'If you've got it, flaunt it, I say.'

Tadase chuckled along with the others. Nagihiko stood on the edge of the small group, suddenly feeling like an outsider. It was an alluringly sunny day at the beach, and the water glistened a thousand shades of blue and green. It beckoned them forward, just begging them to cool their feet in the dancing waves. To Nagihiko, it could have been an Impressionist painting – beautiful, real, but when he drew nearer it was gone. Amu and Yaya turned to head for the girls' change rooms. Yaya reached out to grab Nagihiko's hand, but he pulled away.

'Nade? Why aren't you coming? Do you want to get ice cream first?' Yaya asked, bobbing her head closer to him.

'It's not that, Yaya... I'm not swimming.'

'Eh? Why?' Amu sounded surprised.

Nagihiko laughed, sounding like chiming bells. 'Because the sun is bad for my skin, silly! I'd much rather sit in the shade than get all burnt.'

'Well, okay then...' Yaya shrugged. She turned and tugged Amu towards the change rooms.

'Aw, always so ladylike, Nade,' Kukai commented. He looked Nagihiko up and down, as if he was seriously disappointed that he wasn't going to get to see Nade in a swimsuit. 'Well, later. I'm getting in the water now, before it gets colder.' He turned with gusto to the shore.

Nagihiko turned away. It was always like this, he reflected. The water _did_ look tantalising. Not that he'd get much enjoyment from it. 'I'm going to take a walk,' he called back to the others, suddenly feeling that he wouldn't be able to tolerate yet another afternoon of watching his friends play in the surf, while he couldn't, because of the simple swimsuit issue. He turned swiftly and walked up the path that led further along the sand dunes. He'd come back later. It didn't matter. If they didn't meet up on the beach, they would in the small, busy hotel. It was fine.

Nagihiko sat down on the sand, once he was a fair distance away. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the salty air and allowed the sea breeze to cool his neck. It was almost peaceful here. He found his mood starting to lift. He stretched a little, permitting the breeze and the gentle lulling sound of the waves to expel all thoughts. Ocean birds called to one another, high above his head.

Nagihiko heard footsteps approaching, and looked up. It was Tadase. The blonde raised his eyebrows in concern. 'Are you alright, Fujisaki-kun? You seem a little upset.'

Nagihiko shook his head dismissively, ponytail swinging back and forth. 'I'm fine, Hotori-kun,' he assured, his tone silvery.

Tadase sat beside Nagihiko on the sand, facing him. 'You don't have to keep up the act. It's only me.'

'Someone could overhear,' Nagihiko pointed out.

'What's the matter?' Tadase asked. Nagihiko sighed. He could be so persistent.

'It's nothing, really,' Nagi murmured, resignedly taking his hair out of its ponytail. 'I'm just... tired of doing this, you know?'

_Not really,_ Tadase thought but didn't say. He tilted his head, and an ever-so-pleasant smile playing across his face. 'Can I help?'

Nagihiko stuffed the red ribbon into his pocket. 'What...?' His eyes narrowed at Tadase. 'Oh. No.'

Tadase pulled a puppy-dog expression. When Nagihiko made no sort of response, his deep crimson eyes grew wider and wider.

Finally, Nagihiko laughed. 'Please stop it. You look ridiculous like that.'

Tadase's eyes flickered with mirth. 'Insulting your King? It's time for your punishment, then,' he teased, that exasperating smile returning as he leaned closer and closer to Nagihiko. Nagihiko inhaled sharply as Tadase's hands went to the collar of Nagi's feminine shirt. Blonde hair fell artfully over Tadase's eyes as he frowned slightly at the stubborn buttons, but didn't obscure his face so much that Nagihiko didn't notice the long lashes lowering. He behaved modestly most of the time, but Nagi knew that Tadase was well aware of his assets, and enjoyed using them to his advantage.

'Stop that,' Nagihiko reprimanded.

'Stop what?' Tadase asked innocently, his face lingering breathtakingly close to Nagihiko's.

'Stop being so goddamn _beautiful._ I can't stand it.'

Tadase pursed his lips, studying Nagihiko. His hair was usually neatly tied back and silky straight, but right now it was adorable – it was messy and lay flung about his shoulders with abandon. His face was flushed, and Tadase could tell he was trying to resist his own desires. Nagihiko spent every day being graceful, being perfect, and all the while hiding what he truly felt. But this way – when Nagihiko was honest with his feelings – this was the way Tadase liked him best.

Tentatively Tadase traced his fingers down the side of Nagihiko's face, bringing his hand to rest on his shoulder. 'You're beautiful too, you know,' he whispered, so sincerely that it made Nagihiko want to cry. Nagihiko was an excellent actor. He played a girl to perfection. But Tadase must have been better. Because he could say something so ridiculous like that, he could tell Nagihiko he was _beautiful_, for goodness' sake, and make it sound like the truest thing in the world.

Tadase was so close to him now that Nagihiko could smell the scent in his recently-shampooed honey blond hair. Not vanilla, which Tadase liked. It was lavender, which Tadase knew Nagihiko liked. Tadase's eyes danced playfully, a light blush gracing his cheeks. 'Na-gi-_kun,_' he murmured into Nagihiko's ear. The words sent shivers down Nagi's spine. Tadase took his friend's reaction as a go-ahead, and nipped him lightly on the ear.

'_Oh,'_ Nagi gasped, and then Tadase was kissing him, working his way down from his ear to his neck, and then to his mouth. 'Oh... Hotori, don't...' Nagihiko shook his head and placed his hands on Tadase's chest. He pushed him away gently, but firmly. 'Hotori-kun, we _can't._ What if someone sees?'

Seeing that Nagihiko was serious, Tadase sat back. 'Okay. You're right. Sorry.' He looked deflated.

Tadase gazed with melancholy at the sand for a moment, his hands now behaving themselves as he folded them in his lap. Nagihiko began to feel ashamed. Tadase had only been trying to cheer him up, after all.

'Hotori – _Tadase_,' Nagihiko began, but Tadase suddenly looked up, eyes sparkling with a new idea.

'Ne, Fujisaki-kun!' he said enthusiastically.

Nagihiko's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'Yes?'

'Will you go out with me?'

_Why did Tadase have to be so naive? _'No.'

'Why?' he questioned. 'No-one would say anything. Everyone thinks you're a girl, and some people think that we're dating already. They like the idea of the King's Chair and Queen's Chair going out together. It would be easy for us.'

'No, it wouldn't. I'm always busy with dancing. And it would be so complicated; don't you think it's hard enough to keep up this act already? Besides, if we act like a couple in public...' he trailed off.

'What?'

Nagi's voice was just a whisper. 'It sounds silly, but I won't know if it's me you like, or Nadeshiko.' He hated how his voice trembled on the last two words.

For a moment there was silence but for the breaking waves. The cool breeze blew strands of hair across Nagi's face, and he pushed them away, leaving his hand in his hair to hold them back. Tadase looked at Nagi very seriously. 'It's you,' he said softly. 'Always you.'

Nagihiko thought that if Tadase had been just a little bit closer, he could have fallen into his arms right then and there, regardless of how they would have appeared, regardless of everything. He wanted it to last – the orange tinge of sunset that illuminated Tadase's golden hair, the distant bird calls, the _open_ feeling that could only be felt near the ocean – all of it. And yet, he pulled back.

'I won't go out with you, Hotori-kun.' A part of him loathed those words. But he had to be sensible. And dating Tadase with things as they were was definitely _not_ sensible.

'Please?'

'No.'

'Please?'

'No! Why do you have to make this so difficult?'

'Why do _you_ have to make this so much _fun?_' the blonde retorted, reaching and tugging playfully at Nagi's collar again. The cheerful smile was back in place. His hands wandered oh-so-innocently across Nagi's chest...

'Ugh... _Tadase_... stop.' Nagihiko caught his wrists and pushed him backwards. Tadase was light, and it proved to be no difficulty at all.

'Aw, come on,' Tadase protested, struggling against Nagi's grip, 'I don't get to have fun with anybody else but you, it's so _boring_ being the King's Chair sometimes...'

Tadase successfully broke free of Nagihiko's grasp and proceeded to pounce on him. He giggled as Nagihiko leaned backwards and dodged this way and that. 'Oh – come on!' he said in frustration as Nagihiko finally rolled out of the way and Tadase fell forward into the sand where he had been sitting. 'You're usually easier to persuade,' he complained, propping himself up on his elbows. Nagihiko sighed and helped pull the boy up into a sitting position. He hid a small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth – the truth was, he didn't really mind Tadase's antics. Tadase was right when he'd said that he never really relaxed around anyone but Nagihiko. He was usually the responsible leader, and if he wanted to muck around a little when it was only them, that was alright with Nagi. But still, it meant that someone had to stay rational.

Nagihiko looked at Tadase in seriousness. He spoke firmly. 'I want to make it absolutely clear. I will not go out with you.'

Tadase nodded, disappointment filling his deep crimson eyes.

'But,' Nagihiko continued softly, 'you can have me for tonight.'

Tadase smiled and began unbuttoning Nagihiko's shirt with renewed vigour. Nagihiko rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm. It was true, Tadase was exceedingly beautiful. But the thing Nagihiko enjoyed most about these summer nights was that Tadase made him feel beautiful, too.

* * *

**Kitase-chan: There! It's finished. What did you think? I'm kinda starting to like this pairing. XD**

**So, if you liked it, please review! And if you didn't, even more reason to review! Thanks for reading!**

**Nagihiko: *Does the scary purple aura-glow, while smiling sweetly***

**Kitase-chan: *sweatdrops* What?**

**Tadase: *whispers* He's glowing at you on behalf of the law.**

**Kitase-chan: Eh? Why?**

**Tadase: You didn't do the disclaimer.**

**Kitase-chan: Oh. Right. I don't own Shugo Chara!, guys.**


	2. Pain

**Kitase-chan: Yay, chapter two. I know I'm working on other stories, but this chapter didn't take long to write. :)**

**So, it's Ikuto/Tadase this time, hooray! But it's a kinda sad chapter... I tried to think up a plot that was random and cutesy but couldn't, I guess 'cos I see Taduto as more of a sad pairing. Anyway, I've said enough. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Tadase peeled off another petal and threw it into the pond. Lilies. Lilies. How he hated them. Why couldn't it be daffodils? Or tulips, even? But it was always these. Lilies were sad, wrong. They should have been somewhere else. But white flowers were the only flowers he ever saw, these days.

He allowed tears to blur his eyes, obscuring his vision. It made it a little better. For a moment or two, anyway.

Without warning a hand cupped around his face, catching the falling trail of tears and wiping them away. Stupid hand. Tadase didn't bother protesting as it pushed back his hair from his eyes; didn't jump when somebody leaned down and ever-so-softly rested his head on Tadase's shoulder. It was true that Tadase had forgotten how Ikuto could be gentle like this. It was just another memory he hadn't wanted to recall.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto whispered, sincerely. "You know I loved her too." And that was true. Ikuto didn't love her like Tadase did, of course. But she was one of the only adults who had ever seemed to care for him, and most definitely one of the only ones who had ever reached out. It was hard not to adore someone, when they acted like a beacon in the darkness. When they gave you that kind of hope.

Tadase nodded, unable to speak. Wordlessly Ikuto caught the side of his head and turned it slightly, so that Tadase's face was a hair's breadth away from his own. Ikuto kissed him tenderly. He spoke so much in that kiss – offering comfort and protection, communicating mutual pain. Giving Tadase so much that he hadn't given in all those years. It wasn't enough to make up for that – it couldn't be. But it was enough to make a difference now.

Tadase sank into the kiss, allowing himself to be carried away for just a second. And then he pulled back. He couldn't feel another's emotion as well right now – it was making him dizzy. "Ikuto..." he said breathlessly. "I get the message." He turned to face the pond again, then closed his eyes and leaned back into Ikuto. "Thank you..." he whispered.

Tadase had his face turned upwards slightly, and Ikuto gazed at the rays of sun that fell over his pale face and fell softly in his golden hair. The angles and planes were a little sharper than they had been a couple of years ago. But he still looked so unbearably young; too young to carry this kind of pain. Ikuto knew he was the same – that as a child he had been burdened beyond his years. But it was different when it was someone else, someone he loved. It made him feel angry. It made him feel helpless. Ikuto clamped his arms tighter around Tadase. Fear and pain he could handle, but helplessness to protect someone was what he hated the most.

Ikuto heard the clink of expensive glasses being put away. The sound made his heart sink a little. "I should get going," he murmured to Tadase reluctantly. "Amu asked me to tell her how everything went. We haven't really had a chance to catch up yet."

"No." Tadase caught his sleeve. His eyes opened, widening in alarm that Ikuto might actually go. "Don't go back to her. Stay with me for a little while longer. Please?"

All Tadase had to do was say the word, and Ikuto was powerless to say no. "Of course."

Ikuto once more folded his arms comfortably around Tadase. Tadase closed his eyes and settled again, but held Ikuto's shirt for a few more moments, until he was certain that he wasn't going anywhere. Ikuto nudged the boy, reassuring him.

Purring comfortably, he traced his fingers lightly along the lines of Tadase's face. As much as Tadase didn't like to admit it, there was exquisiteness there, as well as sensitivity. Tadase had recently been thinking of going into politics when he was older. Personally Ikuto thought that despite his leadership capabilities, he was far too sensitive to handle a job like that. He should have been an artist, or something similar. But Ikuto was learning not to restrict or try to protect those he loved – no matter how much he feared for their future, he had to let them decide it on their own. It was a leap of faith in a way. But still, he hated the world for what it could do to Tadase.

Ikuto pressed his lips against Tadase's cheek. For now, Tadase was here, and he was his.

"What are you thinking about?" Tadase murmured quietly.

Ikuto gazed out across the pond. "Oh," he began mournfully, "I'm just lamenting over how much my bank account is going to be depleted in the near future."

"Huh? Why?" Tadase opened one eye, curious.

"Well, think of all the vanilla ice cream I'm going to have to buy every day. It's the only thing that ever cheers you up."

A faint blush spread over Tadase's cheeks. He turned around so that he was facing Ikuto, and gazed up at him. "You mean you're staying here? You're not going back to France?"

"Comment pourrais-je partir?" Ikuto responded. _How could I leave?_

The briefest smile flitted over Tadase's face. It was only for an instant, but Ikuto took it to mean that maybe Tadase would be okay. Maybe they'd _both_ be okay.

Ikuto smirked at Tadase, but behind the smirk danced affection. "You're high maintenance, Kiddy King."

Tadase trailed his finger up Ikuto's chest and neck, and laid it to rest on his chin. 'I hate you, you know," he said softly, albeit with the slightest hint of amusement.

"I know," Ikuto returned. He could tell that Tadase was getting tired of being here, and brought his arm around his shoulders. "Let's go get some of that ice cream now. Strawberry, was it?"

"Vanilla. You suck."

Ikuto chuckled. A part of him wanted to hug Tadase fiercely and never again let him go. But for now, he led him away from the lawn that was a little too green and the pond that was a little too still. He hoped things would get brighter for Tadase, and he intended to stay until they did. But for the moment their pain was just a little lessened – because for the moment, Tadase was right here within reach.

* * *

**Kitase-chan: So, there it is! When I started it I planned it to be all sad, but it became more optimistic towards the end. ^^ So, what did you think? I'll probably make another Ikuto/Tadase chapter later, 'cos this one was fairly short. And just because I would probably write another chapter about them anyway.**

**What pairing should I do next chapter? I love Kukai/Nagi... I totally want to write a one-shot of them xD. Or maybe a yuri chapter? Hmmm.**

**Well, please review! Also, I don't own Shugo Chara! And normally I'd say something witty along with that, like, "if I did then so-and-so would be..." but today I can't think of anything. Sorry to disappoint. XD**


End file.
